Suzaku Vermilion
Suzaku Vermilion(スザク バーミリオン Suzaku Baamirion'):' Is a Pro Hero. He is commonly referred to by his hero name, the Sky Hero: Brave Bird (スキー ヘロ ブラブ バード Sukii Hero Burabu Baado) which was given to him by his signature attack "Brave Bird". Appearance Suzaku is a tall young man with a well toned, muscular body. He has blue eyes and long, flowing red spiky hair with orange near the tip of the end and reaches down to his waist. His outfit for the most part remains the same. He wears a white coat with two buttons near the chest area and a black undershirt that reveals his stomach. He wears black pants and red shoes to compliment his appearance. At often times he also wears his white coat with a black vest worn over that reaches down to his knees with a red pattern on it. He also wears white pants and red shoes. He also wears red finger-less gloves and carries his sheathed dagger on his back waist. a2be75092e7344.jpg|Suzaku in his high school age Personality Suzaku is generally very laid-back and carefree individual, as he is usually always seen smiling, revealing his cool demeanor. He is an intelligent, polite, and compassionate man making him a well respected hero. He is somewhat playful, he often likes to mess around whenever he gets the chance . He has a fun-loving partying nature and cheerful personality where he is almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever he makes an appearance, as the heroes favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets. He some what hot headed and often acts over confident and toy with his opponents. He had a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Despite being calm and brave most of the time, Suzaku sometimes reacts in ways that are not always fitting in what others expect from him. in the face of adversity or challenge he has an unshakable cool-headedness and he hardly ever losses his cool and rarely acts without thinking. History Quirk and Abilities [[Phoenix|'Phoenix']]:' Moves *'Brave Bird: Equipment Dagger: Suzaku wields a unique looking dagger with a curve blade and arrow handle with a flat guard. He carries it on his back waist where he can rest his arm on its sheath from time to time, but he hardly ever uses it in battle. Relationships Heroes= Otohime Watatsumi: Suzaku has a long lasting relationship with Otohime ever since their time in high school. Before they met, Suzaku was well famed due to the popularity he was given because of his Quirk and was believed to be better then everyone else. Having encountered her during a tournament against their two rival schools and having her as his opponent. Although he was easily defeated by her due to her Quirk canceling his out, Suzaku refused to admit that he was defeated by her and challenged her . During their operations as heroes, he finds her method of Battles Trivia * The name Brave Bird is based off the attack Brave Bird in Pokemon. * Having Suzaku's name be based off his signature attack is inspired by Portgas D. Ace being nicknamed Fire Fist Ace based off his signature attack Fire Fist Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Quirk Users